My new chrysanthemum plant originated as a seedling of unidentified parentage and was discovered by me in 1972 among plants growing in my greenhouse at Westfield-Woking, Surrey, England, and maintained as breeding stock for my breeding efforts seeking new and improved chrysanthemum varieties for the commercial market. This new plant caught my attention because of its height and the relatively long stems which carried large, lovely, yellow blooms of a kind suitable for use as cut flowers.
Asexual propagation of this new plant by cuttings from the original plant, and further asexual propagation of this variety through successive generations, carried on by me at Westfield-Woking, Surrey, England, has demonstrated conclusively that the distinctive characteristics of the original plant are faithfully carried from generation to generation and are firmly fixed. Commercial scale propagation of this new variety of chrysanthemum is now being done at West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez, Fla., with full retention of the distinctive qualities of my original discovery.